Conquered Past
by MsComrade
Summary: Sanji stumbles across the fountain of youth, turning the clock back 9 years. Zoro learns more about a past that the cook so desperately tried to keep hidden. Pre-existing ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

Conquered Past

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I wish I did, but don't. These characters aren't mine.

Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (If you don't like, don't read)

Nobody managed to see what happened. They had all wandered off on their own at the ruins, everyone too distracted to notice where the loud mouthed cook had wandered to. It wasn't until they were all leaving that they noticed his absence, and by then the damage was already done. Robin said that according to her research it was most likely a curse, that could take days or even weeks to wear off, and until then, someone else would just have to take over. As horrifying as the prospect of Nami's cooking was, it wasn't the problem causing the crew's stomachs to churn. Zoro looked down at the blonde child in his arms. With that stupid curly brow and the blue pinstriped shirt that fit the youngster more like a dress, there was no doubt this was their stupid love-cook. But it was wrong. It was all wrong. Zoro tensed looking down at the skeleton child in his arms. He was so light. Zoro picked up his pace. Chopper had declared the child stable, for now, but he needed immediate medical care. Zoro clutched the small form to his chest, feeling every time the unconscious boy struggled to take a shallow breath. "Stupid dart brow" Zoro muttered through clenched teeth, "what the hell happened to you?"

* * *

"I've never seen anything this bad…" their small doctor murmured sadly. Sanji was laying down in the girl's room that Chopper had turned into a makeshift infirmary, hooked up to IVs and machines that alerted every one to the startlingly slow heartbeat. They had put the child in a pair of Chopper's shorts, but even their small doctor's clothes hung off his frame. Zoro winced, he could see Sanji's ribcage expand every time he took a breath. Angular hipbones stuck out painfully, and the skin on his sunken face was pulled taught over sharp cheekbones. What the hell had happened? All the straw hats crowded around the bed, none wanting to break the tense silence. Nami looked on the verge of tears, their captain's arm around her shoulders seemed to be the only thing keeping her composed. Ussop sat against the bed, his back to their young cook, not able to look at the emaciated form without feeling sick. Robin on the other hand, set up a chair right next to the child, stroking his brittle hair, her face unreadable.

"He appears to be about ten years old," Chopper said, adjusting some machines "But I can't know for sure with how malnourished he is…" tears finally leaked out of the reindeer's eyes.

"I've read about this sort of thing before," Robin stated calmly still stroking the cook's head. If only the love-cook could see the way his lovely Robin was doting on him now. "The victim is reverted back to a younger age, in the exact condition that they had been in. Old wounds become fresh, and new wounds vanish without a trace, along with any memories. I'm afraid that when he awakes, he will most likely not remember any of us." Zoro stiffened and the crew eyed him worriedly. His cook wouldn't remember him? He felt his chest tighten, and his scowl deepen. He wouldn't remember him. Leave it to that idiot to go and forget about him.

"But it's only temporary, right?" Zoro's question hung heavy in the air. A strange look crossed over their archeologist's features and she looked to the boy on the bed. "I truly hope so…"

Sanji shifted, immediately grabbing the attention of all six crewmates. Wincing slightly, his visible eye fluttered open, "Where am I?" the blonde whispered hoarsely, shocked blue eye darting around the room wildly. He struggled to prop himself up on his trembling arms, and for a horrifying instant Zoro was worried the small limbs would snap under the strain.

"It's alright," Robin soothed easing him back down on the mattress "You're on a ship, receiving medical care. I assure you, you are quite safe."

The already large oceanic blue eye widened even further, looking almost comical. "I'm…on a ship?" the blonde whispered as he blinked slowly. "I'm…on a ship. I'm on a ship." Tears welled up in his eye and flowed down his sunken cheeks. "I'm on a ship. Finally, I'm on a ship." Sanji laughed happily. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, careful not to agitate the IV in his arm. "I'm really on a ship?" the blonde asked excitedly, looking around at all the strange people surrounding him. He knew he had never met them, but something seemed familiar. Had they been on the Orbit? Sanji's eyes landed on the large green haired man leaning against the wall next to him. His chest swelled with warmth, but his mind couldn't place why. Without hesitation Sanji tugged at the green fabric around the man's waist. The man glared down at him. He knew he should have been afraid of the way this man's grey eyes glinted like steel, but he wasn't. He felt like he knew him. This man felt safe. The frail child smiled at him "This is real? It's not a dream this time? I'm on a real ship? I'm alive?" accentuating each question with a tug on Zoro's haramaki. The swordsman was stunned at how familiar the boy was being with him, but he couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. He sat down next to the frail child and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, "Yea cook, you're alive." Sanji beamed up at Zoro and the crew. "I'm alive" he repeated softly, leaning into the warmth of the swordsman, relishing the sense of safety that seemed to emanate from the large man. "I'm alive." Robin watched as the young cook snuggled into Zoro's side and a faint smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Interesting.

"I'm glad you're awake Sanji," Chopper squeaked running around checking his vitals and looking for a clipboard, "I know you just woke up and you're tired but I need to ask you some questions." The blonde just gaped at the blue nosed reindeer. Zoro felt an insistent tug at his haramaki, "Mister, that reindeer is talking." Zoro chuckled as Sanji squirmed away from their adorable doctor, trying to hide behind the swordsman's large muscled arm. "That's Chopper, our doctor," Zoro murmured, "He's not going to hurt you." Sanji squirmed and glanced around the room quickly, a look of panic replacing his bright smile. "I don't need a doctor, that shitty geezer does. Where is he? Where's the old man? He needs help! We have to go back, we have to go get him!" Sanji struggled against the strong hands that kept him on the bed "Let me go! The old man needs help! His leg is gone, he needs help! Let me go!" The blonde panted harshly, trying to ignore the black spots that danced in his vision, and the now erratic beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"Please stop struggling!" Chopper begged, "You'll hurt yourself! You're in no condition to be moving at all!" It was in that instant that the small doctor noticed crimson trailing down the left side of Sanji's face. "Oh my god Sanji you're bleeding! Quick somebody call a doctor!"

"You are a doctor!" Zoro snapped, struggling to restrain the squirming blonde, "God dammit Sanji lay down and sit still!"

"The old man is fine," a smooth feminine voice cut in, freezing Sanji on the spot. "He's on another ship being taken care of." Robin smiled softly at the small cook, "You, on the other hand don't seem to be in the best shape." Sanji stared at the mysterious woman, eyes narrowed. The way this woman smiled unnerved him. For all he knew she could be lying to make him cooperate. For all he knew the old geezer could still be wasting away on that rock.

A large tan hand squeezed his bony shoulder, "The geezer is fine. Focus on yourself stupid cook," Zoro grumbled. The kid was shaking like a leaf, and the bleeding had only gotten worse. The swordsman's chest felt tight. Damn.

The blonde took a few shuddering breaths, fighting the black edges on his vision. He felt so weak, he felt tired. "It's no big deal," Sanji muttered, a shaky hand reaching up under his stringy blonde hair, "I passed out….and the birds… thought I was their next meal…" Zoro's stomach churned. He bit back the bile rising in his throat. By the looks of his crew, he wasn't the only one. Even Robin, who was usually so calm and collected, seemed disturbed.

"Sanji I need to see it," Their furry doctor insisted, trying to keep a brave face, "It could be infected, I need to treat it now." The small cook looked up at Zoro, who nodded in encouragement and offered his hand, which the blonde gratefully squeezed, "Okay…" he whispered nervously, allowing Chopper to brush his hair back.

Nami rushed out of the room, looking a ghastly shade of pale, followed close behind by a queasy looking Ussop. "Sanji…" Robin had to look away, a slight tremor visible in her hands. The left side of his face was a bloody mangled mess, the blue of his eye had been completely engulfed in black. Zoro's grip on Sanji's shoulder tightened as Chopper got to work cleaning and wrapping it. Luffy, who hadn't moved since they brought Sanji back to the Merry, his mouth pressed into a hard line, finally spoke up, "Robin, let's go check on Nami an Ussop. Sanji's fine now. He's in good hands." Their captain held the door open for their archeologist and looked back at Zoro smiling "take care of him."

* * *

"Alright Sanji, I need to ask you a few questions about the situation so I can treat you better. You think you're up for that?" Sanji nodded happily, bringing another spoonful of hot broth to his mouth. After the weeks of starvation, the simple soup tasted like heaven. He knew that in his condition he'd have to take it slow, it'd probably be a while before his body was able to handle solid food at all. His eye felt better too, it still ached a little behind the large bandage wrapped around his head. But it was nothing like the pain it had been before. "Alright, I know this may be hard to talk about, so just answer the best you can." Zoro watched the blonde carefully. The soup had brought a somewhat healthy color back to his cheeks, but the young chef looked absolutely drained. While Chopper prepared his food, the blonde had managed to crawl onto the green haired man's lap, much to his embarrassment. It was odd, how the boy had been so drawn to the swordsman. But maybe that was a good sign, maybe it meant that the cook's memories weren't lost, perhaps they were just locked up somewhere.

"First…I need to know how long you were stranded. I know that's a difficult to answer, but did you keep track at all?" The blonde swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry "85. I kept track." He said his voice taking on an eerie monotone. He leaned forward placing the half-finished soup on the table. He felt sick all of a sudden. The small doctor gaped at Sanji, "how much food did you have?" Chopper asked quietly, afraid to speak above a whisper.

"The food the old man gave me lasted about 20 days…I tried to space it out….I didn't think…I had no idea…"he whispered, barely audible. Chopper nodded sadly, scribbling furiously onto his clipboard "and the old man?"

"None." Zoro could feel the blonde shaking as his skeletal form curled in on itself, "none, that shitty old man…gave me all of it…all of the food…."

"Then how did he…"

_"The old man needs help! His leg is gone! He needs help"_

No. God no.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde, "I think that's enough for one night," he murmured, trying to soothe the shuddering ball of cook in his lap. Chopper nodded numbly, obviously shaken up. Their doctor could handle a lot, but this was obviously putting a strain on his gentle heart. A little rest would do them all some good, Sanji especially.

"Here," Chopper held a small blue shirt out to Sanji, "it'll be big, but for now this is all we have for you." The reindeer avoided eye contact with the blonde as he slipped the large shirt over his head, his eyes intensely focused on the pattern of the floorboards, "if you feel any pain in your eye, or need anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

A loud sob broke the silence. Chopper's head whipped up, "thank you" Sanji sniffled "thank you Doctor Chopper." The blonde had slipped out of Zoro's lap and moved forward to hug their furry doctor. Chopper's eyes brimmed with tears, "Don't thank me you bastard," he sniffled rubbing his eyes furiously, "I don't need your thanks or anything." He finally wailed, running out of the room.

Zoro chuckled at the look of pure confusion on the blonde's face as he watched their doctor's retreating form, "Don't worry, that's a good thing trust me," the swordsman laughed softly, "c'mon cook, you look exhausted. Let's get you to bed alright?" Sanji eyed him for a moment before sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Mister, were you a guest?" Sanji inquired, peaking at the Zoro out of the corner of his eye.

"Look kid, my name isn't mister, its Zoro." He sighed, running a hand through his short green hair, "and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

The blonde's brow furrowed, "on The Orbit. The ship I worked on. Were you a guest or something?"

Zoro scoffed, "no, I wasn't. If you have a point to make you better do it now because it's time for bed, and I don't want to make Chopper sedate you."

The blonde scowled at the swordsman, "You just seem really familiar, that's all. Don't need to go threatening people with shots because you're impatient." He grumbled crawling under the covers. Oh yea, this was definitely Sanji.

"Just get some sleep cook,"Zoro muttered, tucking the sheets around the blonde's bony form. He turned to leave, but a tug at his haramaki held him back.

"Stay"

The word floated in the air. Barely a whisper. Putting an inexplicable weight on Zoro's chest. He swore to himself. Grumbling about bratty little cooks treating him like some shitty pillow. But he still eased himself onto the mattress. The skeletal figure curled up into his side and bony fingers clung desperately to his shirt. He sighed. He was going soft.

* * *

"Found it," Robin declared, excitement seeping into her voice. The tension in the room was tangible. She'd been hard at work holed up in the galley. Afternoon had faded into evening, but her crew had kept a silent vigil while she searched. "It appears, that our cook managed to stumble upon the Fountain of Youth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, wake up"

The swordsman groaned, rolling over. It was too damn early.

"Wake up big bro Zoro" Small hands shook him gently, pulling him out of the haze of sleep.

"What? What's going on?" he garbled out through a yawn. A nearly luminescent bright blue eye stood out in the darkness.

"I wanna go outside," a soft voice whispered.

"Then go outside!" He groaned rolling over. Damn cook, even as a kid he got up at ungodly hours.

Sanji bit his lip nervously. He'd already tried that earlier, only to have his legs give out under him. He'd barely managed to pull himself up onto the mattress again, and even that simple task had left him shaking and out of breath. He really didn't want to disturb the green haired man, he'd already been so nice, and Sanji didn't want to push his luck. He took a deep breath. If at first you don't succeed… The blonde slid off the bed slowly, easing himself onto his feet, leaning heavily on the mattress for support. Oblivious to the steel gray eyes watching him in the dark.

The kid was obviously struggling. Even in the darkness Zoro could see how badly his skinny legs were shaking. The blonde managed all but three steps before falling to the floor with a harsh thud, followed by a string of whispered obscenities. Guilt welled up in Zoro's chest and he mentally cursed himself as he pulled his stiff body out of the warm nest of blankets.

He easily lifted the small form off the floor with one arm and sat the boy on his broad shoulders. Hopefully the cook wouldn't remember this when he got back to normal.

* * *

The second the door opened and the ocean breeze whipped through his grimy blonde hair it truly sunk in that he had made it. Zoro walked Sanji to the front of the ship and set him down on the deck, letting him peek through the bars of the railing. The swordsman plopped down unceremoniously next to him, glancing, every so often, at the serene smile stretched across the blonde's gaunt face, his eyes enraptured by the rhythm of the waves as the Merry cut through the sea. The sun had barely crept over the horizon, painting the sky in hues of purple and orange. Sanji breathed in the cool morning air, each breath sending a pulse of life back into his tired limbs.

They sat there in peaceful silence watching the sun crawl lazily up the sky until a loud grumble from the blonde's stomach sent blood rushing into his hollow cheeks and alerted Zoro that it was time for breakfast. Chopper had left him all of the special nutrient powders and pills lined up in a row on the galley table along with instructions on how to prepare a special vegetable broth for the blonde. The swordsman wandered clumsily around the kitchen heating the mixture in a saucepan, while Sanji dutifully swallowed the variety of pills laid out in front of him.

Zoro grumbled to himself as the mixture on the stove started to bubble. He was Roronoa Zoro, future greatest swordsman, with a pink apron around his neck. He was beyond grateful that the sea witch was still asleep. If she saw him being domestic like this he'd never live it down.

A small giggle drew his attention back to the thin boy at the table that was grinning as he sipped his tangerine juice, glancing up at Zoro every so often. "Oi, what's so funny kid?"

Sanji giggled one more time before gesturing to the stove, "Its smoking." It took a moment for the words to register before he whirled around quickly to see dark smoke rising from the now brown pasty substance stuck to the bottom of the pan. "Shit," he muttered. There's no way he could serve this to Sanji. After 85 days without food there's no way that Zoro would serve this slop to the poor kid. He sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He'd have to start over, Chopper will understand.

"You better not throw it away."

Zoro glared at the small blonde, "it's burnt."

Sanji simply shrugged, holding out his bowl to the swordsman, "food is food."

It had both the taste and texture of burnt glue, but Sanji shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. He did his best to keep a straight face when the green headed swordsman across from him attempted to do the same. The blonde examined Zoro across the table. He seemed so familiar. He was sure he would have remembered seeing a man with green hair, but he kept drawing a blank. "Were you…from the North Blue?"

"Nope, never been up north." He somehow managed to choke out between bites of his burnt paste.

Sanji let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He should have realized that big bro Zoro was too kind, but then again, Captain had seemed nice too. He shuddered. His stomach cried out angrily for food, but his appetite had disappeared. His pushed his slop around the bowl examining the way it clung to his spoon.

Zoro watched the blonde curiously. A few minutes ago he was all giggles, and now he looked like he was going either to cry or be sick, or both. Was his cooking really that bad?

"What on earth is that smell?!" a high pitched voice exclaimed. Oh great. Chopper had both hooves clasped over his blue nose, "Zoro! You let Sanji eat this stuff?! We're trying to make him better not worse!" He practically shrieked pulling the bowl away from Sanji and carrying it to the sink at arm's length as if it were something toxic. "What on earth were you thinking?! How do you even burn soup?!"

"It was good."

The small doctor gaped incredulously at Sanji, "Thank you for the meal big bro Zoro, it was really good." The blonde beamed at the swordsman, "Will you make it for me again tomorrow?" Zoro gawked, first at the blonde, then at the muck in his bowl, and back to the blonde, before nodding numbly. Swearing to himself that he wouldn't burn it tomorrow.

One after the other his crew wandered in, rambunctious as ever. Luffy bouncing around the kitchen whining for Nami to hurry up and make him some meat, while Ussop and Chopper screeched about the slop in Zoro's bowl moving ("I swear Zoro it's alive! I saw it move!), while Robin sipped at her coffee, unperturbed. It all seemed normal. But the worried glances in Sanji's direction didn't escape his notice. The blonde didn't look worse, but he didn't look much better than he had the day before. The bruised circles around his eyes had lightened slightly, and a healthy pink color tinted his cheeks. But he still looked as if he were made of glass. Fragile. The blonde just watched the madhouse unfold around him with a small smile on his lips as he sipped his tangerine juice and swung his legs lazily.

"Zoro, he really shouldn't be out of bed," Chopper scolded softly while Sanji was distracted by their captain's antics, "He's in a very delicate state right now."

Zoro scowled, "you think I don't know that? Chopper, look at him. He looks like a gust of wind could shatter him to pieces." Zoro clenched his fists tightly. He didn't like seeing his chef this way. The kid part he could handle. But the blonde's condition right now left Zoro with a knotting pain in his stomach that he tried his best to ignore. He was angry. He was afraid.

The furry doctor nodded sadly, but said nothing else. He could tell their swordsman was struggling the most with this. He'll be happy to hear what Robin found last night. In the meantime, Sanji needed to be his priority.

The blonde didn't know why he was so tired. He slept so much yesterday, but just trying to get out of bed this morning, heck, just watching this crazy crew wore him out. His eyelid drooped sleepily. Surely no one would notice if he just rested his eyes for a moment…

Robin grinned at the sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful. A complete dichotomy to the chaos in the galley. She rubbed his back gently, feeling the grooves of each distinct vertebrae under her fingers. "Doctor, I believe our patient is in need of some rest." Chopper scrambled forward in his heavy point gently lifting the unconscious form and carrying him out of the room. "And, now Mr. Swordsman, please allow me to fill you in on our various discoveries."

* * *

"Fountain of Youth, are you serious?!"

The archeologist chuckled lightly, "well in this case it was more like a pond, but the concept is the same. The clock has turned back 9 years for our dear cook, but we're lucky the effects aren't permanent. In order to retain the youth granted to you, you must continually consume the Aqua Vitae or the effects will wear off."

"So how long?" Zoro asked gruffly his eyes flickering toward the galley door. Chopper still wasn't back yet. It had been over an hour already. He clenched his fists, trying to focus on what Robin was telling him, but he couldn't.

"About three weeks at the most, although it does vary-"

The clacking of hoofs and the tell-tale squeak of the door made Zoro whip around to the entrance of the galley. The lack of urgency in their doctors step comforted him slightly, but the worried look in his eye made the swordsman's stomach twist in knots.

Chopper acknowledged Zoro with a nod, "he's alright on a physical level, but he seems to be showing some signs of night terrors. I gave him a mild sedative to help him sleep so he should be alright for now, but someone should check on him in a little bit." Before the furry doctor even finished his sentence Zoro was on his feet and heading out the door.

"Zoro wait!" Their navigator called shrilly.

He ground his teeth together harshly, "What the hell do you want woman, can't you see that I have some important things to attend to?" he growled menacingly. He seriously had no time for this woman's bullshit right now.

Nami just chuckled, "I only wanted to tell you that I like the new look. Pink is a really nice color on you."

Zoro looked down mortified. He was stilling wearing that shitty apron. He quickly tore it off his head and stalked off angrily toward the girls' room, trying to ignore the hysterical laughter of his crew.

* * *

No. This couldn't be happening. The blonde spun around anxiously, panic bubbling up in his stomach. No no no. He wasn't back. There was no way he was back. He was saved, he was on a ship. The calls of the circling sea birds taunted him as they flew closer and closer to him. He batted them away furiously, desperate to protect his good eye. Blinding pain erupted through his skull.

Zoro's hand had just gripped the handle when a bloodcurdling yell ripped through the morning calm.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Zoro had found the cook. He had been a wreck, shaking violently and muttering the same thing over and over, _the birds, the birds_. That knot in his stomach had wound itself a little tighter. Seeing Sanji that way scared him. His hold on the boy tightened. It had calmed the blonde when he took him outside, taking up his earlier seat he held Sanji in his lap and let him look out into the sea. It was a relief when the sobbing stopped, but the tremors that racked his bony form had not. No matter what Zoro did, no matter how many soothing words he whispered, or how tightly he held the boy, the trembling would not subside. He wanted to ignore the pain in his stomach and the eyes of his crew, he wanted to ignore the anger boiling up inside him. Anger for being useless, anger for going to that stupid island, but more than anything was the anger that his cook had to go through this pain again.

*hiccup*

The soft sound pulled him back to reality, and the skeletal boy in his lap.

*hiccup*

His lips quirked into a smile.

*hiccup*

He chuckled. A blonde head swiveled to glare at him. "It's not *hiccup* funny."

He tried to cover his mouth and suppress his laughter. He focused as hard as he could on deep breaths and staying calm and-

*hiccup*

Too. Damn. Cute.

He laughed.

"Stop laughing you… you… moss-head!"

The use of his nickname sent the swordsman into an even deeper fit of laughter. Tiny fists banged at his chest, "I said shut up you shitty moss-" *HICCUP*

The force of the hiccup had actually made the boy jump a bit. They stared wide eyed at each other for a moment before both braking into fits of laughter.

* * *

"Those idiots" Nami smiled, watching her two crew mates. Her words didn't hold any of their usual venom or spite. The moment Sanji started laughing it was as if everyone had collectively exhaled. She was sure that the looks of relief on everyone's faces mirrored her own. They all pretended like they hadn't been lingering all morning, creating excuses as to why they needed to be there, each making sure to keep a silent watch over their small cook.

* * *

It'd been a while since he'd laughed this hard. Before the rock, before the Orbit even. The last time he could ever remember this type of laughter, this warmth, was with his mother in the small cottage in the North Blue. He never thought he could ever be like this again. But looking up at the green haired man chuckling with him, Sanji was able to laugh. It was light and bubbly, a laugh unburdened by harsh winters, or black eyes, or the looming shadow of starvation. So he kept laughing, nuzzling closer to the swordsman that smelled like steel and alcohol and burnt soup. He wasn't trembling anymore.

"Feeling better?"

He grinned at the swordsman and nodded, "my eye kind of hurts though," he said running his fingers along the now moist bandage. Zoro winced. Chopper was going to be mad.

* * *

The wrath of their tiny doctor hadn't been as bad as he thought it would have been. He did seem a bit frustrated that the wounds had opened up, but he was just happy that Sanji was better on an emotional level. Chopper could fix any physical ailment that his crew had, but mental ones? He couldn't stitch those up.

While Sanji went with Ussop to go take a much desired bath Chopper took his chance to talk to Zoro about the fragile psyche of the their blonde patient.

"I need you to keep a close eye on him Zoro. We have no idea the kind of scars his experience left him with on an emotional level. Right now is going to be the hardest time for him because the experiences are still fairly fresh in his mind. It's amazing how quickly he's latched on to you, but it's definitely a good thing." The small reindeer smiled brightly at him, "I'm sure you'll be able to help him fight off his demons this time."

Steel eyes flicked to the door as the blonde re-entered the makeshift infirmary. He watched the boy closely. The way his flimsy legs wobbled, the way his bony fingers nervously wrung the fabric of his shirt, the way he scanned the room warily, as if waiting for something to drag him back to that hell. Most importantly though, was the way Sanji's eyes lit up when he looked at Zoro. Choppers words rolled around in his head. The cook needed him now. There's no way Sanji is strong enough to fight his demons on his own. The knot in his stomach loosened a little. He watched the blonde swing his legs idly off the edge of the bed while Chopper wound new bandages around his skull, chattering about some outrageous lie Ussop had told him. Zoro couldn't go back and prevent the shitty cook from falling into that shitty puddle, but he was here now. That was all that mattered.

*hiccup*

"Say something moss-head, I dare you."

* * *

It was stupid really, being afraid of something like this. But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread lurking in the pit of his stomach. His tired limbs cried out angrily for rest and his head felt like it was full of lead. He'd avoided this room after getting his eye redressed. He was supposed to be on bed rest all day, but he'd managed to convince Dr. Chopper to let him stay outside, thanks to Zoro that is. The green haired man had set him up with a little nest of pillows and blankets, while the furry doctor hooked him up to an IV. He'd managed to fend off sleep all day. Playing cards with their sharpshooter, Miss Robin reading to him, even the scary redhead had spent time with him today, thankfully keeping him occupied. But the sun had sunk below the horizon a little while ago, and Zoro was pestering him to get to bed.

"I'm really not that tired…" Zoro raised a green eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Cause you look beat to shit."

Sanji bit back his insult. He didn't want to fight right now, especially not with Zoro. Not when he was being so kind. He didn't want to burden the swordsman any more than he already was.

"I'm fine."

The green haired man let out a long sigh. Sanji didn't like that look on his face. Not one bit. Before his mind could even register what happened he was flung over the larger man's shoulder.

Zoro smirked as the tiny fists pounded his back and Sanji let loose every obscene word his young mind could produce until he was out of breath. A wave of exhaustion overtook him, and all he could do was hang limply over the swordsman's shoulder. He could feel himself slipping when his aching body sunk into the bed. Warm lips pressed lightly against his forehead, "Don't be afraid, I've got you." With that the boy was finally able to release the last strands of consciousness.

* * *

It was a small sound. Not something significant enough to rouse a normal person from their sleep. Roronoa Zoro, however, wasn't that normal. So when a whimper escaped from the small boy in his arms, he was immediately on alert. Sanji was awake, curled up in a ball beside the swords man with his bony arms shielding his face from the imaginary attack. Zoro's heart clenched when the boy flinched at his touch.

Every night it was the same. The kid was lucky to get two hours of sleep before he woke up screaming. It was obvious it was taking a toll on his recovery, he actually seemed to be moving slower than the first day. They had tried sedatives, soothing tea, they even tried their captain's theory and tried to give him some meat (which Sanji's fragile stomach quickly rejected), but nothing worked. The swordsman sighed, he'd really wanted to avoid this, the blonde would clam up whenever somebody brought up the night terrors, but if Zoro was going to be able to help at all he needed to know.

"Tell me." Sanji didn't need any further explanation to understand what the swordsman wanted, the concern was etched onto his face. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his heart rate took off, hammering wildly against his chest. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about it.

"Please."

Maybe it was the swordsman's tone, or maybe all the sleepless nights had finally gotten to him, but all his barriers crumbled. "I open my eyes and I'm back on the rock. My stomach is empty and I feel like I'm dying again. It's terrifying, because every night, for an instant, it feels like all of this," He gestures to the ship, "isn't real. That's usually when the birds come and it's like they're… laughing. Laughing at me for thinking that I could be saved."

Zoro used his thumb to wipe away the tears trailing down Sanji's cheeks, "Then they attack you?"

The blonde nodded, "That's when I wake up."

He sat with the boy a little longer, rubbing circles into his back until Robin came with a new book to read with Sanji. Zoro retreated to the crow's nest, going over the details of this nightmare, until an idea finally clicked. He needed to find Ussop.

* * *

Sanji looked down quizzically at the gift in Zoro's hands. "Goggles?"

Zoro smirked. It was lucky the sharpshooter still had his old pair, because this was the only plan he had. He seriously hoped it'd work.

"Why are you giving me goggles?" The blonde asked, examining them in his hands. He was very grateful that Zoro had gotten him something of course, but he was still very confused. He looked up at the swordsman and his lopsided grin.

"To protect you from the birds of course."

That night Sanji willingly went to bed, goggles securely in place over his bandage, and for the first time in who knows how long, he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro wasn't a cook. A fact that his crew mates always reminded him of. He didn't know how food worked or anything about seasoning, and he didn't care to. But even in all his unawareness, he was pretty sure potatoes didn't belong in pillow cases.

He dug around in the cloth a little more, finding two more potatoes, an apple, and a can of peaches. Yea, he was POSITIVE they didn't belong there. So why were they?

His eyebrows pulled together as he tossed one of the spuds back and forth between his hands. Sanji had been doing a lot better once the night terrors were taken care of, he'd put on some weight and was actually able to play around with Luffy for short stretches of time. His muscles had atrophied to the point of nonexistence, so it would be a long while until he was fully recovered, but his progress so far was remarkable. Although, the boy did have his moments, staring out at the sea, where his mind would be somewhere else. His eyes seeing a different view. Those moments frightened Zoro. But besides that, Sanji was doing exceptional, he had even been able to help the swordsman prepare breakfast that morning.

He looked around the room warily, eying for anywhere else food could be hidden before calling for Chopper.

* * *

Eight potatoes, three cloves of garlic, two onions, four apples, an orange, a bag of rice, and a fucking watermelon. Just in that room alone. That knot in his stomach was back.

"Food hoarding is a normal thing for victims of starvation situations to do," Chopper said softly, searching under the mattress, "He's still nervous that he won't be able to get nourishment, and that fear is manifesting itself in an obsessive compulsive need to collect food."

Zoro understood most of what their small doctor said, but unease was still gnawing at his insides. "Well what the hell do we do about it?"

Chopper shrugged, pulling out a banana, "We have to talk to him. We have to make sure he knows we have enough food and we're going to feed him. He should probably start eating meals separate from the crew, seeing Luffy eat as much as he does probably freaks him out a little."

The swordsman nodded. The kid did get really quiet around meal times. Sanji was well-mannered and obedient to everyone, except Zoro, and he had assumed that he was just being polite or something.

"Whatever you do, don't yell at him Zoro," Chopper said in a stern voice, "Yelling at him for taking food could really mess him up. We don't want him to think that wanting food is bad. We don't want him to feel guilty about it or else he might stop eating." Zoro's stomach clenched painfully

"You know I'd never yell at him," he growled

The little reindeer smiled up at him, "I know. You're so protective of him. It's really sweet actually," Chopper giggled, "I thought you would struggle with this. It's not every day your boyfriend gets turned into a 10 year old. I honestly thought you'd avoid him. I'm glad I was wrong." Zoro blushed a deep crimson and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, mumbling something about going to find Sanji. Leaving a giggling Chopper left to put the food away.

* * *

The navigator of the Going Merry was having a horrible day. No, that was an understatement, she was having a horrible week. Their lack of a cook meant that she had to be in charge of meals. And since her room was being used as a momentary sick bay, she was stuck with Sanji's hammock in the boy's cabin. Luffy had been waking her up all week at the crack of dawn begging for food, and when she finally did get up and cook the crew just complained about how bad her cooking was. Since nobody wanted to help with the dishes, she'd be busy in the galley cleaning all day. By the time she finished cleaning up breakfast it was already time for lunch. She had no time to relax and no time to work on her maps. This was the last straw. She had finally reached her limit. She had been putting her boots on when she felt something crack and a gooey substance squish between her toes. She saw red. Somebody had put an egg in her shoe.

"LUFFY!" She shrieked, rushing out of the boy's cabin, running right into their rubbery captain. "Luffy. Why the HELL is there an EGG in my SHOE?!"

"Wahhhhh no! Nami it wasn't me I swear!" he wailed, cowering away from the irate redhead, "go ask Sanji! He's the one hiding food everywhere!"

"SANJI! Get over here NOW!"

A blonde head poked out from around the mast. Sanji cautiously approached the seething navigator, "Y-yes Miss Nami? What is it you-"*SLAP!*

The sound of the impact echoed across the deck, drawing the attention of their sharpshooter and archeologist.

Nami grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up, "why the hell is there an egg in my shoe?! Huh Sanji? Why are you hiding food around the ship! Do you think this is some kind of game?! Is that what this is? Its SOOO funny isn't it?! Let's make Nami slave away in the kitchen all week and just for fun let's put AN EGG IN HER SHOE." She was shaking the small cook angrily his head snapping back and forth from the force, the goggles around his neck swinging violently.

"Enough Nami." Her captain's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her tirade. She set Sanji back down on the deck with shaking hands, avoiding his gaze. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. She shook off Luffy's hand off and ran to the galley, egg squelching in her shoe with each step.

* * *

Zoro could sense the tension as soon as he stepped on deck. Luffy, Ussop, and Robin were all staring at Sanji, who was sitting in his usual spot staring out at the ocean. The looks on their faces made the knot in his stomach tighten. He walked toward the blonde, feeling his crewmates eyes shift to him. He sat down next to the scrawny kid and laid a hand on his shoulder, "cook, is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Sanji? Hey c'mon, don't ignore me." He gave the blonde's shoulders a light shake.

Nothing.

"Sanji! Say something kid! Can you hear me?" He gently took the boy's face in his hands and turned it to look at him, only to be met with a vacant stare. Zoro's blood went cold. The empty look in the blonde's eye was the only answer he needed. Sanji couldn't hear him. He couldn't see him. It was as if the blonde were looking through him. He let go of the boy's face, who went back to his original position, staring blankly at the sea.

He stood up on numb legs and walked over to Robin. "Tell me."

* * *

Nami jumped when Zoro charged into the galley, "You goddamned witch, do you have ANY idea what you've done?!" he growled, "Do you have any idea how fragile he is?! We have no fucking clue how our actions are gonna affect the cook when he gets back to normal! You could have just ruined everything!"

Nami glared at Zoro, her previous rage reignited, "You think I don't feel guilty?! Of course I do! I never wanted to hurt him! But you don't know the kind of week I've had! I didn't get the cushy job of being the brat's guard dog!" She didn't mean it, but nothing could stop the poisonous words falling from her lips. "It must be great watching over your ten year old lover every day! You Creep! You just sit there every day coddling him, somebody needed to give him some discipline!" Zoro's eyes were aflame. Looking at him, the navigator truly understood why he was called a demon.

"You don't understand a thing!" He roared, taking a step toward the redhead. "You self-absorbed bitch! You have no idea what Sanji is having to go through! You don't even care! I'm taking care of him because I love him and he needs me! I'll be anything he needs me to be and right now he needs 'big bro Zoro'," He snarled menacingly. "I don't care if you think it's creepy, I'll do anything, be anything, he needs me to! It's not your fucking job to discipline him Nami!" He took a few deep breaths, leaning on the table for support. Hurting the navigator would only make things worse. He needed to calm down. He turned his back to the redhead stiffly, "just stay away from him from now on. I don't want you near him until you get you shit together," and with that he left. Leaving a shocked and terrified navigator staring wide eyed at the door.

The fear and guilt washed over her like a massive wave. She sunk to the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't mean it.

* * *

Sanji could feel the shadow on him. He felt its weight on his shoulders. It crawled up his neck around his head. He couldn't hear the ocean anymore. His body felt numb as the darkness swept over his limbs, no longer feeling the warmth of the sun. His sight of the sea disappeared as it enveloped his face.

He was cold now. Dirty cracked walls surrounded him on an icy dirt floor. He let out a frosty breath, immediately recognizing his old home in the North Blue. He moved robotically, already knowing where to go. The small blonde moved instinctively through the hallways and out the front door and into the harsh cold of the North Blue morning. His feet crunched through the snow, although he couldn't feel it. His legs carried him to the back of the house, that's where he found her. Silken blonde hair whipped wildly around pale bloodless cheeks. Sanji watched her suspended body sway in the Northern winds. He closed his eyes, and the cold wind vanished.

The sound of the ocean was back. But it wasn't the same as on that rowdy caravel. It wasn't a gentle roll of the sea, it was the unforgiving sound of waves pounding against rock. He kept his eyes closed. It was a sight he never wanted to see again.

Suddenly the breeze was back, Sanji's eyes shot open, looking around wildly at the familiar sight of the Going Merry. He felt an unaccustomed weight on his head. The blonde reached a shaking hand up to examine the straw hat now resting on his skull.

"Sanji?"

The cook's head swiveled to look at Zoro. The swordsman crouched next to the boy, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Sanji blinked at him slowly before lunging at the swordsman, burying his face in the man's broad chest.

Zoro pulled the boy close, feeling wetness seeping through his shirt. He rocked Sanji gently until he felt his breathing slow. The green haired man picked the small cook up and carried him to bed. He tucked the sheets around the small form, and secured his goggles in their place. He set their captain's hat on the bedside table before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead and walking out.

* * *

Zoro glared at Nami across the galley table, taking notice of her puffy eyes. The guilt was obvious on her face, but Zoro couldn't brush something like that off easily.

Chopper had just finished explaining Sanji's situation to the crew. It had been decided after the earlier incident that everybody needed to be involved in Sanji's recovery.

"Well that definitely explains the tomato I found in the bathroom," Ussop chuckled lightly, "So how are we going to fix this?"

"I'm not sure how much good talking will do anymore. We don't know if he'll be willing to talk at all after his episode earlier." Chopper murmured. Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Nami cringe. "We'll have to wait to see how he is tomorrow. Zoro said he was responsive earlier, but he could easily slip into that catatonic state again."

The crew nodded in agreement. Zoro's eyes flicked over to their hatless captain. Earlier, Zoro had tried everything to awaken the cook, but nothing had worked. That was, until Luffy walked over and placed his hat on the blonde's head. As soon as their captain started walking away Sanji had come back. Luffy gave Zoro a toothy smile before walking out of the galley.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji stared up at the wood above him, somehow feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He rolled over curling up in a ball. Big bro Zoro sprawled across the other half of the mattress snoring loudly. The blonde could tell it was early by the silence that cradled the ship. No frantic footsteps, no yelling, just quiet.

He sighed, sitting up. It didn't seem like sleep was going to come back to him tonight. Pulling his goggles down to hang around his neck the boy walked out onto the deck. It was still extremely dark outside. Maybe it was still night. He padded quietly to the front of the ship, only to find a redhead leaning on the railing in his usual spot. He froze for a moment, and then, taking a deep breath, walked forward and stood next to the navigator.

She hadn't been able to sleep. The events from yesterday buzzed around in her head and her stomach churned uncomfortably. What if Zoro was right? What if she really messed up Sanji for good? Her hands clenched around the railing as she choked back tears. A small noise next to her alerted the navigator that she was no longer alone. Her gaze quickly snapped to the blonde figure next to her. Hazel eyes widened in shock, and all of her guilt seemed to crash over her again.

"S-Sanji I'm-"

"Miss Nami," The boy interrupted, "I'd very much like to apologize." Nami's jaw dropped. "I know that you've been struggling with a lot lately, and I'd just like to apologize for that. I'd also like to say… that I forgive you." The skinny blonde smiled up at her.

The tears that she had tried so hard to fight all morning finally leaked out, silently trailing down her cheeks. Dropping to her knees she pulled the small cook into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sanji" she sniffled, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry."

The blonde rubbed her back, the way Zoro had done for him only hours earlier, "I know that Miss Nami. You're not a bad person. Everyone here knows that. I understand, you've just had a bad week."

The redhead pulled back to stare at the smiling blonde, "That's not a good excuse," she mumbled, "I could have really hurt you…"

Sanji laughed lightly, "Please, Miss Nami, I'm much more durable that. If I had thought you were going to hurt me I would have called big bro Zoro to cut your head off." The redhead chuckled nervously. Perhaps Sanji was spending too much time with Robin. The archeologist's morbid sense of humor seemed to have rubbed off on the boy.

They both sat on the deck now, side by side, watching the colors of the horizon lighten with the sunrise. "Miss Nami? Would it be alright if I helped out in the galley?" For the second time that morning, the navigators jaw dropped. The blonde continued on nervously, "I really miss working in the kitchen. I'll do whatever you need and I won't get in the way. I've gotten much stronger, I promise I'll do a good job."

* * *

The first thing that registered in Zoro's head when he woke up was the he was alone. He looked around the room wildly before sprinting out onto the empty deck. The blonde nowhere in sight. Zoro bolted to the galley, panic bubbling in his chest. He had no idea the kind of mental state Sanji was in right now, and Zoro didn't want him to be alone like that. He froze upon entering the galley, taking in the sight before him. Sanji stood at the stove, straw hat perched on his head, stirring what appeared to be scrambled eggs. The pink apron on the blonde went all the way down to his ankles. The witch was standing next to him, listening intently to the blonde's instructions as she stirred a bowl of batter. The rest of crew sat at the table, chattering excitedly.

Sanji noticed him first, beaming up at the swordsman he turned off the stove and dragged him to the table, "I'm so glad you're finally up! Perfect timing too, breakfast is going to be done soon." The blonde bounced enthusiastically rushing back to the stove to help Nami with the pancakes.

"It seems that that all our worrying was for naught," Robin chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee, "I fear we have underestimated our young companion." Zoro watched Sanji bustling around the kitchen happily with a large smile plastered on his face. The swordsman let out a long breath, allowing himself to finally relax into his seat.

A few moments later Sanji and Nami were setting massive trays of scrambled eggs, pancakes, biscuits, and bacon on the table. Once the smell hit his nostrils full force Zoro's mouth began to water. Sanji took a seat at the table, in between Robin and Zoro. "I hope it's good," he muttered nervously," watching the crew piling their plates, "Miss Nami and I worked really hard to make something special."

The navigator smiled softly at the blonde, "It's going to be delicious Sanji. Anything is better then what I usually make on my own…." The redhead flushed in embarrassment, earning a few chuckles from the rest of the crew.

The food was amazing, to say the least. It wasn't as good as the way Sanji's cooking usually tasted, but it was still pretty delicious. Even Robin wanted seconds. Halfway through breakfast Luffy got up on the table, demanding Sanji cook all of their meals from now on. Ussop cheered along, yelling about how good it was getting 'real food' again, earning him a playful punch from their navigator. All of the meal was gone in minutes, leaving everyone full and content. One by one they filed out, making sure to pay their compliments to the chef, who was literally bouncing with excitement. Now the only people left in the galley were Zoro and Sanji, surrounded by mountains of dishes. Sanji took his place at the sink, scrubbing the plates carefully before passing them to the swordsman with a quiet, 'big bro', for Zoro to dry. The familiarity of the situation made Zoro chuckle a little, earning a questioning look from the small blonde. The swordsman cleared his throat, taking another dish, "So, looks like you're feeling better."

The blonde grinned up at him, "I really missed working in the kitchen. I never thought I'd be so happy to do dishes!" the boy giggled with a dusting of pink on his cheeks, "and to see other people enjoy my cooking. That's the best part."

Maybe this is what the kid had needed all along, just being back in his element. He smiled, listening to Sanji babble on enthusiastically about his plans for lunch and dinner. For once the swordsman actually paid attention. He didn't know what it meant to braise something, he had thought hollandaise was a country and that an artichoke was a fish, but the swordsman listened, just content in hearing the boy's excitement.

Once the last dish was dried and set in its place Sanji was finally able to sit down for his own breakfast. He was so hungry, but he couldn't really enjoy his meal with the swordsman burning holes in his forehead, "look if you have something to say, then say it already," he said between bites of his oatmeal. Big bro looked agitated, and he was fidgeting like crazy.

Zoro glared, "Don't sass me kid." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious you want to talk about yesterday. So just spit it out moss-head."

The swordsman grumbled, his face turning red, "I just… I need to know you're alright…" The small cook sighed. Big bro had every right to be worried he supposed. According to Dr. Chopper he was out of it for a few hours. He reached his pale hand across the table, grasping the swordsman's large tan one.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"Oh don't you give me that," Zoro snapped, "You scared the hell out of me yesterday! And suddenly this morning you're all better? All buddy-buddy with that witch? That seems a little too good to be true." He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let himself get carried away, "Please," his voice was soft, "Sanji talk to me."

Silence lingered between the two. Each second that ticked by made Zoro's chest grow heavier and heavier. The cook wouldn't look at him, instead opting to stare into his oatmeal, blonde brow furrowed. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Zoro, Sanji spoke.

"My mother." The swordsman gave him a confused look. The cook sighed fidgeting with his bangs, "Yesterday, Miss Nami reminded me of my mother." Seeing the dark glare on Zoro's face made Sanji back pedal a moment, "Please don't get the wrong idea. My mother was a wonderful, beautiful woman. But she got sick up here," he said, tapping a bony finger to his skull, "She'd get into angry fits just like Miss Nami did. Not because she's crazy, or because she's a bad person, but because sometimes things are overwhelming and it's easier to get mad instead of opening up…"

Zoro stared at the blonde who had gotten up and was washing his bowl in the sink. He ran through what Sanji had said in his head. Zoro sighed in frustration. Damn kid was smarter than he was.

* * *

A storm was coming. They could all feel the weight in the air and the way the boat rocked uneasily. Sanji stood next to their navigator, clutching the hem of her jacket as they stared at the rough choppy waves. The rest of the crew was scrambling around on the deck, prepping for the oncoming tempest.

"Miss Nami? Is it going to be bad?"

The redhead hummed in thought, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid so kiddo," she muttered, patting his hat covered head lightly, "but don't worry, we can handle it. We're going to be just fine. I promise." The smile the navigator wore was genuine, but it couldn't erase the unease brewing in the blonde's stomach. Images of the Orbit capsizing into the sea flashed in his mind. He grabbed the rim of the straw hat, and pulled it down over his eyes. He felt sick.

"The Merry is a strong ship. She'll hold." Sanji peaked out toward the voice. The long nosed sharpshooter stood next to him, arms crossed, staring at the ocean in defiance. The blonde couldn't help but notice the man's legs shaking. "Don't worry little one, the great Captain Ussop has sailed through things much worse than this. This little drizzle would never be able to take down the Going Merry!" The sniper shouted, earning an enthusiastic yell from their captain and doctor. "Besides," Ussop continued, "When it gets bad like this, we all get to stay in the galley together. Like a storm party!"

* * *

It was official. Sanji hated parties. Well, perhaps not all parties, but THIS party had managed to earn a large portion of his disdain. It was absolute chaos. The captain and Dr. Chopper were running around, making Miss Nami yell at them and Mr. Liar had just blown something up. The cook was scared his kitchen wouldn't survive their antics. He couldn't understand how Miss Robin could read, or big bro could possibly sleep. But even through all the noise Sanji could still hear the distinct roar of thunder, he could feel the wood beneath him quake every time it rumbled. Worst party ever. The blonde pulled himself out of Zoro's lap, careful not to disturb the swordsman, and made his way over to their gentle archeologist.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, eyes never leaving the page. Sanji shrugged sitting down next to her. Robin watched the boy out of the corner of her eyes. Based on his posture she could tell he was a little shaken up by the storm, but the fact that the boy had left the swordsman's side shocked her a little. She didn't mind the boy's presence, quite the opposite actually. Robin had quickly discovered that Sanji was more intelligent than he appeared to be, and admired the eloquence the child possessed. However, she did not understand why the small cook had sought after her for comfort, she wouldn't classify herself as a nurturer.

"J'ai peur…." The pieces finally clicked. Robin had picked up on the boy's faint northern accent early on, and actually held a few conversations with him in his native tongue. The small cook was afraid, and found comfort in his first language.

"Je suis désolé, petit cuisinier," Sanji visibly relaxed. Robin closed her book, easily falling into conversation with the boy. Neither of them noticed when the room around them quieted down.

"Whoa cool! Robin and Sanji are speaking a mystery language!" Their rubbery captain laughed loudly.

Zoro had heard Sanji fall back into his Northern language before, usually whenever he was pissed off or when he and the cook got intimate. He didn't understand a word of it, but he enjoyed listening to it. The swordsman shut his eyes, feigning sleep when the cook started heading back in his direction. As he felt Sanji settle in his lap he racked his brain searching for the one phrase he actually bothered to learn.

The blonde buried his face in Zoro's broad chest. The whole reason he went to Miss Robin was to avoid any unnecessary attention, not attract it. He flinched when another crack of thunder ripped through the air.

"Hey cook," the swordsman rumbled from above him, "Je t'aime."

Sanji's eyes widened. The pronunciation had been atrocious, but the cook understood. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. "Shitty moss-head."


	6. Chapter 6

"ISLAND HO!"

The dish that Sanji had been holding slipped from his limp fingers. Land? The blonde rushed out of the galley, ignoring his green haired companion's ranting. He rushed to the front of the ship as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. Land! There was really land! It had been so long since he'd been on solid ground. The sight laid out before them was a summer island, covered in vivid shades of green. The blonde marveled at the sight. Very little of his life had been spent on land, and it hadn't been anything like this. It wasn't cold and barren like the North Blue, and it was nothing like that rock he'd been stranded on. Everything felt so alive.

"Beautiful."

He hadn't even realized the words had left his mouth until he heard a snicker from beside him. "They're just trees cook. Haven't you seen them before?" Sanji disregarded the swordsman. Of course he's seen trees. Miss Nami had her tangerine trees after all. Sanji had just never seen so many, and he's never seen anything so green!

It took about ten minutes to reach the island. The closer they got the more awestruck the blonde became. As soon as they had docked, Sanji was bounding down the gangplank, with a very frustrated swordsman close behind. What the hell? Sanji never acted up like this. The swordsman grumbled to himself, making sure to keep up with the small cook, when suddenly the blonde halted.

Grass. Not dead, vibrant, bright green grass. Sanji hesitantly set one foot down. Then the other. The cool rubbery texture sent shivers down his spine. A small giggle escaped his lips before he dropped to his knees and let his fingers run through the long strands. The blonde laid down on his back, reveling in the way it felt against his bare skin. He let himself sink into the soft texture, closing his eyes and breathing in the warm summer air, he felt himself getting lulled by the low drone of the cicada. The cook was so enraptured that he had actually forgotten the very annoyed swordsman standing beside him.

"Oi, Sanji, you feeling alright?" The kid hummed out a response that sounded affirmative. "You didn't drink salt water, or eat moldy bread or something?" Zoro saw a blue eye open long enough to glare at him before closing once again. The swordsman stared at Sanji for a moment before plopping down in the grass beside him. The blonde looked completely peaceful, a small, easy smile on his lips.

"Hey. Cook. Hey. Hey."

_Deep breaths Sanji. Ignore the brute poking you in the face_. The blonde heard Zoro's low chuckle and he felt his blood begin to boil. "I would appreciate it if you would stop." He spat, fists clenched at his side. He heard swordsman snicker softly, large tanned finger jabbing into his temple. Inhale, exhale.

"Cook."

Inhale, exhale.

"Hey, cook."

Inhale, exhale.

"COOK!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde finally yelled, snapping upright, glaring at the swordsman.

Zoro gave Sanji a lopsided grin, "There's a spider in your hair."

The crew of the Going Merry all jumped when a high pitched shriek erupted from the trees. They all turned in time to see their blonde haired chef dash into the bathroom, with a smug swordsman sauntering up the gangplank at a much slower pace.

"Zoro! What the hell did you do?" Nami glared at him, hands on her hips

The swordsman shrugged, a large smirk plastered on his face, "Just doing what you told me to."

The navigator let out an exasperated sigh. "There were other ways to get him back on the ship you idiot."

He chuckled, "Yea, but those weren't nearly as much fun."

* * *

"Alright here's the deal, the log pose only takes six hours to reset so we're going to go into town get what we need and get the hell out alright? This place is crawling with marines and I want to avoid a confrontation at all costs, understand?" The crew gave their navigator a quick nod. Sanji was in no position to be fighting marines right now, and going into battle without one of their strongest crew members would hinder them greatly. "Good. Chopper, I need you and Luffy to go gather extra medical supplies. Sanji and Ussop will go get our food and gun powder. Robin and I will go run some errands on our own. And Zoro, you'll watch the ship. Got it?"

"No." The swordsman growled, "I'm staying with Sanji."

Nami glared at him, eyes ablaze, "No, you're not. You're staying with the ship because we need someone who can defend her in case they find us. Moron."

The swordsman was about to argue when a small voice interrupted, "I agree with Miss Nami." Zoro narrowed his eyes at the small cook. Was the kid really still mad about the spider thing yesterday? "Don't worry big bro, Mr. Liar will look out for me. Stay here like a good little guard dog" Sanji stared down the swordsman, bony arms crossed. Oh yea, he was still mad.

"We don't have time for this!" Nami yelled in frustration, "Let's go so we can get out of here!"

Zoro watched Sanji's retreating form until he and the sharpshooter were hidden by the trees. Unease coiled tightly in his stomach as he picked up his weights. They better be quick.

* * *

He had been excited to go into town at first. There were so many interesting shops and stands, and so many people too. The excitement faded fast however. The crowds became overwhelming, and the small cook clung to the sharpshooter's pant leg for dear life. He was feeling suffocated, being surrounded by dozens of people towering over him. It was hot, much too hot. His eyes darted around quickly, looking for a way out when a flash of blue caught his eye. A book with a magnificent sea painted on the cover titled "Legends of the Oceans" was displayed in a window. Sanji reached into his pocket, feeling around for the money Miss Nami had given him. It should be enough, and Mr. Liar won't notice if he slips away for a second right?

* * *

He couldn't have been gone that long. Two, maybe three minutes. The blonde looked desperately around the crowds for the curly haired sharpshooter, his new book clutched to his chest, but he was nowhere in sight. Sanji felt his heart rate spike and his palms begin to sweat. No big deal, he could find his way back to the ship on his own right? The small blonde chose what he thought to be the right direction and started walking, unaware of the sets of eyes watching

* * *

"You lost him?! How the hell do you lose an entire human being Ussop?!" Zoro roared, lifting the sniper up by the front of his overalls. He knew something like this would happen, he shouldn't have let Sanji go without him. Hell, Sanji shouldn't even be leaving the ship in the shape he's in. "We're going to go find him, understand?" He didn't care if he had to cut through every god damned marine on this shitty island, he was going to find his cook.

* * *

It was hot. It was so hot. Sanji trudged on, weaving through the crowds of people. The book wrapped in his arms seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each step. He was exhausted, his body was nowhere near ready for the amount of walking he'd done today. Nothing looked familiar, none of the shops, none of the roads, and there was still no sign of Mr. Liar. Sanji picked up his pace, his small legs cried out in protest, but he hurried along. Ever since he'd left the book store he'd felt like he was being followed. Nausea was building in his stomach as he pushed himself to go faster. He dared to look behind only to see a group of very large, very rough looking men not too far behind. A dangerous smile formed on the largest man of the group, the blonde's blood ran cold. The man winked at him. Sanji took off running. His brain was screaming at him to get away. The small cook's breathing quickly became harsh and ragged, and the weight of his large book, which had seemed so light earlier, felt like it weighed tons. But he kept running, never looking behind him, randomly turning down roads to try and lose them. The blonde took a quick left down what appeared to be an alley, only to be met with a dead end.

"Hey blondie," a voice rumbled from behind him, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?"

Black spots danced in his vision, and he felt his legs start to quake as he turned to face his tormentors. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Four extremely large men blocked his exit, each one eyeing Sanji as if he were a piece of meat. "Blondes are very rare in this part of the ocean you know, many sailors view them almost like a delicacy," the small cook stepped back, pressing himself against the wall. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt dizzy.

"How much do you think we could sell him for?" he heard on of the other men ask. Sanji held the book tighter to his bony frame. "Dunno," Another replied, "I bet there are tons of old perverts that'd just love to have this little guy as a pet." The summer sun still beat down on him, but Sanji felt like he had ice instead of blood flowing through his veins. The chefs on the Orbit had warned him about men like these, he should have just stayed with big bro Zoro on the ship. His chest ached, and his tired muscles finally gave up, sending him crumpling to the ground.

It was true that the swordsman had no sense of direction, he didn't need to, that's what they had a navigator for. Zoro felt he had something much more valuable than a sense of direction, he had intuition. He was always able to find what he was looking for, he could feel it. And right now he could feel the pull of the small cook as he maneuvered his way through the maze of streets, sharpshooter close behind.

"Ah! The little shit bit me!" Zoro's stomach knotted uneasily, and he willed himself to move a little faster. He was getting close.

Sanji felt another foot painfully impact his stomach, sending him flying toward the wall. "You little brat," the man above him sneered, "Did you think you could get away from us?" The small cook felt the thug's boot pressing into his cheek. His whole body screamed in agony. No, he didn't think he could get away, not for a second, but he had to try. His vision started to get blurry as he stared at his captors. Was this really it? Suddenly a dark figure appeared at the front of the alley.

"Zo….ro….."

A white hot spark of anger ignited in the swordsman at the sight before him. Some man was grinding his foot down on the battered form of HIS cook. Zoro removed his swords from their sheaths. These scum had beaten and abused HIS cook. He placed Wado's white hilt in his mouth. This would be over quickly.

The blonde screwed his eyes shut when the first scream erupted, it was quickly followed by more guttural noises that Sanji didn't want to think about. He could smell the blood. "Don't open your eyes," a rough voice commanded as he was easily lifted by a familiar pair of arms. The small cook eagerly obliged, as he tried to snuggle closer to the swordsman, book still clutched to his chest.

* * *

They got back to the Merry without any other incident and they immediately set sail. Upon seeing the damage done to Sanji, Chopper was both worried and infuriated, thankfully it was nothing too serious, just minor cuts and bruises. Still, Zoro was reluctant when the cook insisted that he make dinner. The kid might be pushing it too much. He watched the small boy's movements carefully, looking for any sign that he needed to be concerned. His hands were a little shaky, and he was moving slower than normal, but besides that Sanji appeared alright. He didn't want to push the issue with him right now, he learned his lesson last time, the kid would come to him to talk when he was ready. Right now what Sanji needed the most was some peace and quiet and-

"MARINES!"


	7. Chapter 7

The frantic voice of the sharpshooter echoing around the small caravel made the pair freeze. The sound of cannon fire quickly snapped Zoro out of his haze and in an instant he was in front of the small cook, crouching so they were at eye level, "Sanji, I need you to listen to me alright?" The blonde nodded numbly. The swordsman placed his large hands on either side of Sanji's face, "I need you to stay in here alright? No matter what happens, or what you hear, don't leave this room. Do you understand? We're not going to let anyone get in here, so there's no reason to be afraid alright?" The blonde gave another slow nod, fear shining brightly in his eyes. Shit. Marines were never a problem before, why was he feeling so nervous about it now? The swordsman couldn't stall any longer, he placed a quick kiss on the boy's head before rushing out, just barely catching the whispered words of the small cook.

"Please don't die."

* * *

What the marines lacked in skill, they made up with in numbers. No matter how many Zoro cut down, more just appeared. The swordsman growled around Wado's hilt. He was starting to get pissed off. Marines had swarmed the deck of the Going Merry, and the crew was putting in every ounce of energy to get the bastards off. Canon fire rocked the ship, and Zoro couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the small cook hiding away in the galley. He'd never admit it, but it was unnerving fighting without Sanji at his back.

Finally, after Nami had managed to get them away from the three Marine galleons that had surrounded them, well two if you take out the ship their rubbery captain had taken down, Zoro could see the enemies numbers start to dwindle. He started to breathe easier. Maybe everything would work out.

"ZORO!" The swordsman's head whipped around to the voice of their distressed navigator, who was holding off two marines on her own.

"Hold on Nami, I'll be right there. Just give me a sec-"

"Not me you idiot! They got into the galley!"

* * *

He didn't really know what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't this. Zoro gaped at the three very large, very unconscious, Marines at Sanji's feet. The blonde was obviously shaken up, trembling and breaths coming in short pants. The swordsman's eyes flicked between the cook and the Marines before finally settling on the weapon in the child's hands.

"Sanji…Is that a frying pan?"

The small cook looked at the cast iron skillet in his shaking grip, noticing the large smears of red along the edge. His stomach was churning. The pan fell to the floor with a large clatter. He made it to the sink just as he started to heave the contents of his stomach.

The swordsman watched worriedly as the blonde retched into the sink. The boy's skin felt clammy, and had turned a sickly shade of gray. Zoro quickly yelled for their doctor. Once Sanji was dry heaving Chopper instructed them to move him to the couch. "I think he's going into shock," The small reindeer murmured as he pressed a stethoscope to Sanji's chest, "Ussop, go get some extra pillows and a blanket. We need to prop his feet up and make sure he's warm." Zoro sat down on the couch, laying the blonde's head in his lap. Sanji's breathing was shallow and he seemed dazed. But, much to everyone's relief Sanji was responsive. Confused, but responsive.

"So, what shall we do with our guests?" All eyes were on their archeologist and the three bulky men piled in the corner.

The blonde squirmed in Zoro's lap, "th...throw 'em overboard," Sanji slurred, "they got blood all over my favorite pan," he murmured. "Th' bastards. No respect for good kitchenware…" Zoro sighed, running his fingers through the cook's hair. Nothing could shut this kid up.

* * *

"Sanji, I want you to take the next couple of days off. You can help a little bit in the kitchen, but you've been pushing yourself too hard." Chopper said sternly, arms crossed. Zoro had really been expecting more of a fight. He'd even done the responsible thing and thought up a good lecture. Their small doctor had apparently been thinking the same thing, given the surprised look on his face when Sanji just nodded and agreed to it without contest.

"As long as I can sit outside." The blonde mumbled, sitting up slowly. His head was pounding, and his limbs were shaky, but at least the room wasn't spinning anymore. He wasn't going to fight about Dr. Chopper's decision. He'd already troubled everyone enough for today, he didn't want to be any more of a nuisance. Sanji quickly snuck a peek at the swordsman sitting beside him. Big bro look pissed. Of course he was, he had every right to be. Ever since he'd woken up on the ship, Sanji's been nothing but a burden to the swordsman. Big bro was just too nice to say so. His shoulders slumped forward as he tried his best to focus on anything except the angry swordsman beside him. Today must have pushed him over the edge, ruining his day of relaxation alone by making the green haired man come protect him. Sanji's eyes locked onto the thick book resting at his feet. He had almost forgotten about it during the scuffle. Sanji reached down to retrieve it. _Too fast. _The blonde inhaled sharply through his nose, he felt like he was on a carousel. He slid his eyes shut, fighting the bile rising in his throat again. His fingers closed around the leathery cover of the book and Sanji pulled himself upright carefully, trying to keep his face neutral. He hoped they couldn't see how his legs trembled as he walked and slipped out the galley door, not daring to look back at the swordsman.

Zoro watched the cook stumble out of the galley, eyebrows furrowed. He got up to go after Sanji, only to feel chopper holding him back, "Zoro, I think maybe it's best if we give him some time alone…"

"No."

"Zoro…it won't help him if you're like this. I understand you're upset about the Marines and those guys in town, but Sanji's fine now-"

"Do you know what those thugs in town wanted to do Sanji?" The swordsman growled, his fury boiling over, "They wanted to _sell_ him Chopper. If you had seen the way they looked at him!" Zoro should have been there. He should have forced Sanji to stay on the ship. "And when he needed me to protect him… he was already vulnerable when the marines attacked…." He couldn't protect him. What the hell is all this fucking power and training worth if he couldn't even protect the person he cared about most?

* * *

It wasn't his usual spot, but he liked the crow's nest. The wind seemed stronger, and he was safely away from all the commotion on deck. He'd have to make Miss Robin a special dessert sometime as a thank you for helping him get up here. There was no way he could have accomplished the feat on his own. Sanji shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around his thin frame, making him wish he could have made a cup of tea before coming up here. He snuggled into the thick wool a little more before finally opening his book. Sanji loved reading, ever since the cooks on the Orbit taught him. He'd often stay up all night reading cook book after cook book, and anything else he could get his hands on. This book he was holding was special though, he could feel it. Hidden in these pages were clues to finding his dream. The blonde got absorbed quickly, not noticing when the sun started to set, or when Miss Nami called him for dinner, or when Dr. Chopper was shouting for him in a panic, he didn't even notice when his eyelids started to droop and he started to slip away into sleep. He didn't hear the worried calls of a green haired swordsman on the deck below.

* * *

"What the hell did you say witch?"

Nami scowled at him, "I said that it was funny that you got mad at Ussop for losing Sanji in a town full of hundreds of people, but YOU managed to lose him on our tiny little ship!" The navigator knew that messing with Zoro on a normal day was dangerous, and that messing with him while he was pissed off was a death wish. But at this point nothing could contain the navigator's wrath. "Why weren't you watching him Zoro?! What if he fell overboard?!" angry tears slid hotly down her cheeks. "You better find him and make sure he's safe RIGHT NOW!" Luffy wrapped his arm around their sobbing navigator, after giving a quick nod to Zoro, their captain helped her to the galley.

_What if he fell overboard?!_ The swordsman felt all his blood drain from his face. He'd searched every room, every nook, every cranny, and came up with nothing. Sanji had looked so unsteady on his feet earlier. What he had leaned over the railing, like the swordsman had seen him do so many times before, and lost his footing? The frail cook wouldn't have been able to swim well, and he wouldn't be able to tread water very long.

"Have you really searched everywhere?" Robin's voice cut through his haze. The panic was quickly being replaced by anger. Their archeologist was just standing there, calm as ever, with that creepy smile on her face. Did she not understand what the hell was going on?! Wasn't she worried? Zoro scowled at the woman. How could she just stand there when Sanji could be stuck in the middle of the ocean?

"Of course I've searched everywhere! I've checked everywhere on this damn ship!"

Robin chuckled, shaking her head lightly. She couldn't believe that the young cook's hiding spot was so easily overlooked. She had expected it from Zoro, but not from the rest of her crew. She sighed. The archeologist could feel the anger rolling off of the swordsman, perhaps it was time to end this foolishness. "Try looking up," she said serenely, heading towards the other end of the ship, "I'm sure you'll have more luck there.

Robin's words hit him like a slap to the face. He'd completely forgotten about the Crow's Nest! Zoro hoisted himself up the rigging as fast as he could. That horrible knot in his stomach getting tighter the closer he got. The swordsman nearly collapsed in relief when he finally got to the top. Sanji was there, asleep and safe. Without any hesitation Zoro pulled the sleeping cook into a protective hug.

Sanji squirmed in the swordsman's hold, "stop manhandling me," he muttered sleepily, trying to pull away from Zoro's arms. The green haired man wasn't going to let go, not for a long while.

* * *

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Zoro stared at the blonde in confusion, "Sanji, I was never mad at you to begin with. What on earth made you think that kid?"

The small cook could feel a warm blush creep up his cheeks as he leaned against the swordsman in the crow's nest. The green haired man still hadn't relinquished his hold on the cook. "Aren't you mad that I've been such a burden?" The blonde spoke softly, his words almost getting carried away by the winds, but based on the way Zoro's tan arms gripped him tighter, he was sure the swordsman heard him. "You had to come save me twice today big bro…Aren't you annoyed?"

"Is that what you've been thinking all day?" the cook couldn't quite pick out the emotion that laced the swordsman's words. He sounded….sad almost. "Sanji…I was never annoyed by you, and I was never ever mad at you," he whispered to the blonde, "The only person I was mad at today was myself alright? I wasn't being a good guard dog." The small cook let a light giggle escape his lips, nuzzling closer to the swordsman. Sanji was finally able to fully relax into the larger man's hold, his earlier fatigue snaking its way through his small limbs, making his eyes feel heavy. Zoro let out an exasperated sigh, "and you're not a burden either. Don't let me hear you say any of that shitty stuff ever again alright?" The blonde managed to sleepily hum out something that sounded like an agreement before drifting to sleep to the sound of Zoro's deep chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not hungry…"

"Sanji, that's what you said at lunch. And breakfast. And dinner yesterday. C'mon kid you HAVE to eat something." Zoro's brow furrowed, it had been a few days since the Marines attacked, and the cook still wasn't back to normal. He eyed the small blonde curled up on the galley couch carefully. Chopper had said that he was just recuperating, and it was good he was getting rest, but this was getting ridiculous. Sanji spent most of his time sleeping, and on those rare occasions when he was up his movements were sluggish and unfocused. And now he was sleeping through meals? "Sanji, please…"

The small cook burrowed his face further into the pillow, trying to block out the pleading edge in the larger man's voice. He hated making big bro worry, but Sanji was so tired, his whole body felt heavy. He just wanted to sleep…

"Sanji, would you please help me with dessert?" Nami's sweet voice cut in from behind the swordsman, "I really don't understand this recipe at all, and everything you make is so good! Pretty please?" Zoro glared daggers at the redhead, pulling her aside so they were out of earshot.

"What the hell is the big idea? Sanji can barely get off the couch and you think he can get up and cook with you?" He whispered harshly. Apparently Nami had gotten pretty attached to Sanji, something about bringing out her 'maternal' side. The boy's recent decline in health had both the navigator and the swordsman panicking and butting heads about the best ways to help him recover.

"Maybe he's just depressed because you and Chopper tried to ban him from doing the one thing he loves most," she spat back in Zoro's face, "just give it a chance Zoro, I'm sure that this will help him! Baking some cookies isn't going to kill him, maybe it'll actually get him to eat. You know how much of a sweet tooth he has. Just give it a chance!" Behind the anger in her words, Zoro could hear the light quiver of desperation in her voice. He pulled his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Nami was just as worried as he was. She wasn't trying to cause a problem, she was just grasping at anything she could to make the kid better. Maybe he had over reacted a little…

"Please don't fight anymore," Grey and hazel shifted to the skinny blonde struggling to pull himself upright, "I'm alright. Miss Nami I'd love to help you with dessert." Somehow, Sanji's smile wasn't convincing with the dark circles shadowing his eye. Zoro's gaze lingered on the now yellowing bruise on Sanji's cheek and his stomach tightened up again. Maybe the witch was right.

* * *

Zoro stared at the bandage wrapped around Sanji's hand, as if staring at it would suddenly make it heal. The small boy was now leaning against their navigator, who had a protective arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was a small injury. If it had been anyone else Zoro would have scoffed. Working in a kitchen you should expect to have some slip ups with a knife. But this was Sanji. This was their cook, who treasured his hands above anything else. Their cook, who expertly handled knives of all kinds with the careful precision of a swordsman. Their cook, who would never get distracted enough to slice into his precious hands. But Zoro knew that under those bandages were freshly sewn stitches, and that it was their cook's blood that now stained the sink. Nami had cried when Chopper started stitching him up, the fear and guilt finally overflowing and etching wet trails down her face. Watching the cook now, he wished Sanji had cried. He wished he had screamed and yelled, or done something at all, because the silence from the small blonde was pressing heavy on him, and from the looks of their navigator, she could feel it too. That vacant look in his eye was back.

* * *

Sanji looked around the ship in awe. He knew he had never seen anything like it, but for some reason it felt so familiar. He could feel the building tugging at his chest, drawing him closer.

"Home."

He didn't know what made him speak, but the short whispered word sent warmth all throughout his limbs. It felt right. The small boy hesitantly moved forward and pushed open the doors of the sea restaurant. He was immediately met with the rich smells of seafood, and the sounds of yelling from the kitchen. His heart was pounding against his ribcage urging him forward.

"Good morning little eggplant, I didn't expect to see you up so early."

It took Sanji a moment to realize he was crying. He didn't know why, but seeing the old geezer sent a harsh pang of longing through his chest. He ran to the old man, all hesitation lost, wrapping his skinny arms around the larger man's middle. There was a gruff chuckle from above him, and he felt large arms encircle him. Warmth surged through his chest. He clung to the old man, reveling in the embrace that felt so familiar, and the distinctive smell of cinnamon that clung to the large chef.

_Sanji_

The blonde stiffened. He knew that voice. He had to go. The geezer gave him a sad smile when he pulled out of the hold. His feet felt heavy as he walked toward the door. Sanji tried to ignore the pain in his chest that was tempting him to turn around. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't stay.

* * *

"He has a slight fever," Chopper said, pulling the thermometer out of the small cook's mouth, "we need to keep a close eye on him. His body is still very weak, it's going to be very hard to fight it off."

Zoro nodded to their furry doctor. Sanji had blinked back into reality a little bit ago, sending the small reindeer into a panicked fit of medical tests. The swordsman was relieved that Sanji's episode didn't last long, but he couldn't decipher the look in the small cook's eye. Nami still held the small blonde close to her, muttering out an apology every now and then. As much as he wanted to be angry at the navigator, he couldn't. Damn, this whole situation was turning him into a softie.

The scent of chocolate still lingered in the galley and Sanji's stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment. It'd been a while since he'd felt hunger gnawing at his stomach this way. He hated it. It reminded him too much of that rock. His mouth was watering as he eyed the large plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter, they were practically calling his name. He quickly shrugged off the navigator's arm, not noticing the worried looks exchanged between the three crewmates. He nearly moaned when the sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth. He leaned against the counter chewing slowly, trying to savor the taste as much as he could. His stomach was growling louder than earlier, he didn't even realize how ravenous he was.

There were supposed to be enough cookies to feed their crew, including their black hole of a captain, and somehow their small cook had managed to inhale all of the sweets in less than five minutes. Zoro didn't know if he should be shocked or impressed, so he settled on a combination of the two. Nami sure as hell was right about the kid's sweet tooth. He could see the disapproving look Chopper was shooting his direction, but he knew the doctor wouldn't speak up. Chocolate chip cookies might not be good for Sanji's fever, but it was better than no food at all. The blonde dozed off not to long after finishing the plate, Zoro picked the small form up gingerly, careful not to wake him. He'd never get over how light the kid was.

"Hey Nami, um, thanks." Zoro mumbled out awkwardly, "It was a good idea." The swordsman didn't want to say it, but he was willing to swallow his pride. It was for Sanji after all. It'd be better for the kid if they got along for now. He also didn't want to deal with a guilt ridden Nami, it was getting on his nerves. Instead of some biting sarcastic response, the navigator just nodded, a faint smile pulling on the corners of her mouth. Chopper was the only one that caught the smirk plastered on Sanji's face as Zoro carried him out of the galley.

* * *

Even with the absurd amount of heat produced by the swordsman lying next to him, Sanji couldn't get warm. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep all night, constantly balancing between dream and reality. The small cook squirmed around until he was pressed right against the swordsman's chest. Sanji sighed at the warmth, nuzzling into the swordsman's neck.

Zoro could feel Sanji's small frame shivering against him. Looks like his fever was getting worse. Zoro glanced down at the skinny blonde, it was still strange to him, seeing Sanji like this. He was so used to his violent loud mouthed love-cook, he'd never expected Sanji to be such a meek child. Then again, he never knew much about Sanji's childhood. He had never known about the rock, or anything about his mother. They'd been together almost a year now, why hadn't Sanji told him?

* * *

Zoro paced around the makeshift infirmary like a caged animal, watching Chopper tend to Sanji, who was writhing in pain. The swordsman winced when another scream ripped its way out of the small boy's throat. During the night his fever had spiked, reaching a dangerous 103.8 degrees, the cook's body was practically vibrating with shivers. His bony fingers clutched desperately at his head, as if he were trying to hold it together.

"It hurts! It hurts!" The boy sobbing, curling in on himself, "Please just make it stop!" Chopper was shaking, trying to soothe the boy anyway he could. Zoro knew his crew was waiting outside the door, but none of them dared to interrupt. Another scream tore through the air when Chopper injected his arm with a syringe. Slowly Sanji's sobbing lessened, and his breathing began to even out, though tears still leaked silently out his now closed lids.

"Chopper, what's wrong with him?" The swordsman's voice came out thick and strained. This had come on so quickly, everyone was taken off guard.

"I….I don't know…." Chopper turned to Zoro, eyes wide and full of panic, "I have no idea what's wrong. Everything is coming up normal. It doesn't make sense!" The small doctor collapsed in a chair, putting his head in his hooves.

Zoro ran his fingers through Chopper's thick fur, "Why don't you go fill everyone in and then get some rest. You've done all you can for now. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. I'll get you right away if something happened." Their small doctor slowly made his way to the door without a word.

Zoro laid down next to the blonde, rubbing his back whenever a whimper escaped his lips. The swordsman's throat felt tight. Sanji's breathing was labored, and his cheeks were flushed with fever and shirt soaked through with sweat. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream at whatever god that would listen to cut this kid a break, but Zoro knew that he'd get no response. The green haired man could feel himself slipping into slumber with the blonde safely in his arms.

* * *

"Zoro."

The swordsman's eyes shot open. Something wasn't right. The high boyish alto he had grown accustomed to over the past couple of weeks was gone. Replaced instead by a familiar smooth baritone. Not so little hands clutched at his shirt, and he could feel long lean legs entangled in his own. Zoro's heart was thundering in his chest as he pulled away from the cook. His eyes raked over the slender form curled up in a pile of sheets. A luminescent blue eye appraised him with confusion.

"Zoro?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji was silent all through Choppers exam. He wouldn't respond to their small doctor's questions, or any questions from the crew. Even his darling Nami and Robin were ignored. He just sat there, sheets pooled around his naked torso and an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. Zoro hadn't realized how much he'd missed his shitty love-cook, but now the swordsman's eyes raked over the blondes greedily, drinking in every minute detail of his lover. His gaze lingered on the ribs he could no longer count, the hipbones that no longer jutted out at unnatural angles, and the healthy red that highlighted the cook's cheek bones. Warmth erupted in the swordsman's chest, and Zoro was flooded with the irrepressible urge to touch Sanji. To hold him and feel for himself that the cook was here. That he was alright. His lips were all over the blonde. His cheeks, his hair, his nose, anywhere the swordsman could reach. Pale hands clenched in his shirt, pulling him closer. All the giggles from their crew were drowned out the moment their lips met. For Zoro it felt like it was his first breath of air in weeks. He hugged the cook tightly to his chest. Sanji's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Zoro," the cook breathed into his ear, "Please…I want to go outside."

* * *

Sanji sat at the front of the ship, his back resting against Zoro's chest. It all felt so familiar. He knew the memories couldn't be real, there was no way they could be. Sanji wasn't saved by the Going Merry, Zoro had never taken care of him, the swordsman never could have found out about that…right?

"How long was I out?" the cook's voice was hoarse with misuse, his mouth was barren. It felt as if he hadn't had a drop of water for weeks. He remembered Chopper talking about a fever earlier, had he been sick? That must be it. And those shitty 'memories' some hallucination.

"Don't pretend you don't remember."

The blonde stiffened, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. There was no way. No fucking way. He had been saved by a merchant ship, he had been with Zeff, and he remembered all that so clearly. But there was overlap. Memories he knew couldn't be true overlaying the first. His hand traveled to his neck, where a pair of goggles dangled from his neck. The goggles Zoro had given to him when he was a child.

"No," Sanji murmured, "That's not possible…" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he caught sight of the long pink scar that marred his palm. He felt the swordsman's large hands run along his sides soothingly as soft kisses were planted on his shoulder. The blonde's head was spinning. Why did he want to come outside? To sit in his spot. The spot on the Merry he had claimed as his own when he had sailed on this ship when he was a boy.

"Zoro….What happened to me?"

Looking into the cook's face, Zoro could see the remnants of the scared, starving boy he'd taken care of. He brushed back Sanji's bangs and kissed the scarred flesh around his eye. Surprisingly, the blonde didn't fight, he didn't even flinch.

* * *

Sanji had turned a deathly shade of pale during Zoro's explanation, his hands balled tightly into fists. All of his secrets. He'd tried so hard to keep it from the swordsman. He repressed every urge he had to open up. He hid the nightmares and the flashbacks. It all would have been fine if he hadn't fallen into some magic fucking puddle. It was all out now. The cook felt so exposed and ashamed for Zoro seeing him at his most vulnerable point. For Zoro seeing him weak. Sanji bit down on the angry words trying to push their way past his lips. His whole body was tense, waiting for a laugh or sarcastic remark from the swordsman.

"Sanji…Why didn't you tell me? You've never told me anything about your past, I didn't push you about it. But I had no idea…I had no idea the kind of weight you were trying to bear on your own. I can't let you do that to yourself anymore"

The blonde was shocked at the softness in the swordsman's voice. Large arms pulled him in closer to the warmth of the swordsman's chest. He could feel Zoro's heart hammering away in his chest. For once Sanji was at a loss for words.

"Please Sanji, talk to me."

That was it. The last detrimental crack in the foundation. The dam Sanji had spent years constructing and reinforcing was destroyed. The memories poured out of his mouth in a torrent, threatening to pull Sanji under and drown him in the current. The house in the North Blue, the men that his mother would bring to the house, the things she had done and the beatings she endured to provide for Sanji. The day he found her hanging. The Orbit and the storm that had washed him to a hell on earth. The rock. The baking heat, the feeling of his body slowly eating itself. Watching his last moldy piece of salvation drop into the sea. Sanji didn't hold back. Even as tears poured down his cheeks he didn't falter, because he knew that Zoro was there, and he was always going to be there, to help pull him out.

* * *

Zoro watched the blonde moving around the galley. It was amazing how every move he made was graceful and precise, as if it were some well-rehearsed dance. The cook's steps seemed lighter somehow as he went about setting the table, humming a light tune to himself. The swordsman smiled at the goggles still hanging around the blonde's neck. It'd been almost a week since Sanji had returned to normal, well almost normal. Things on the ship had definitely changed in regards to their blonde cook. He and Nami were closer, but he wasn't swooning anymore. He'd still make his ladies special drinks and give them extra attention, but it was more relaxed. Every now and then he'd accidentally address their navigator as 'Miss Nami', which would never fail to make him blush furiously. Zoro had come across Sanji speaking with Robin in his native language a few times, the nostalgia always shimmering in those blue eyes. Thankfully their archeologist had been quiet about the swordsman coming to her to learn.

"Oi, moss head. What's with the face?" Sanji quirked a curled brow at the swordsman as he set down a plate of fluffy pastries, "Why the hell do you look so happy?"

The swordsman grinned, grabbing the blonde's collar and pulling Sanji's face down to his. Zoro's lips ghosted over Sanji's ear, "parce que j'aime ton cuisson," he whispered. The blonde stiffened for an instant before attacking Zoro's lips with so much force he actually knocked the swordsman off the bench and onto the floor. The blonde straddled his hips pressing himself as close to Zoro as possible. Large tan arms snaked around Sanji's waist. He'd have to remember to thank Robin later.

"MY EYES!" The loud wail from the doorway made them both jump, "My poor poor eyes!" their sharpshooter whined, "guys, if you're going to do that, find somewhere else. We eat here!"

Their navigator giggled lightly as Sanji squirmed away from the swordsman, his face a brilliant red. "I- I'm so sorry Miss Nami," the blonde sputtered. He could feel his blush spreading up his ears, "It's just…. Um…we were…." Sanji couldn't pull his thoughts together, this was too humiliating! The swordsman made the situation worse when he slung a large muscled arm around his shoulder, pulling the blonde closer.

"Sorry 'bout that guys," Zoro said, smug smirk plastered on his face, "If you'll excuse us for a few minutes. Enjoy your breakfast," the swordsman pulled Sanji out of the galley before he had the chance to protest.

* * *

Zoro brushed some stray hairs out of the blonde's face as he lounged next to the swordsman. Of all of the things that had changed with Sanji getting back to normal, their relationship was what had changed the most. They still fought, they still bickered, but the air between them was different somehow. Zoro saw a side of the cook that he kept hidden from everyone. The part of him that was still scared and starving on a desolate rock in the middle of the ocean. Sanji was mellower with the swordsman now, some of that shyness and uncertainty peeking through at times. But that was something that belonged only to Zoro. Only the swordsman got to see their loud mouthed cook with his guard down.

A tentative knock caught his attention, "H-hey uh Zoro? Is it safe to come down yet?" The nervousness of the sharpshooter clear in his voice. He really didn't want to walk in on Zoro and Sanji naked. His eyes had seen enough that day.

"Oi, Sanji" he nudged the blonde awake, "get some clothes on." The cook grumbled pulling the sheets tighter around his naked form. Zoro rolled his eyes, "Oi, asshole c'mon. Ussop needs to get down here." Sanji rolled over, doing his best to drown out the swordsman. "…Hey Sanji? I think we missed breakfast, will you make me something?"

The blonde's eyes popped open. Zoro never asked him for food, even when he offered the swordsman snacks he was usually turned down. Sanji had assumed that it was an issue with Zoro's pride. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. "Sure," he said, hopefully sounding nonchalant, pulling his pants up his pale legs, "what do you want?"

Zoro shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "whatever you want. You know what I like cook, I trust your judgment." The cigarette Sanji had been just about to light fell from his mouth as he gaped at the swordsman. Had Zoro just complimented him? He buttoned his shirt quickly, trying to hide his wide smile and red cheeks from the swordsman.

"Alright, but only 'cause you love my cooking so much."


End file.
